ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Collins C. Jones (Prime Earth)
"Well excuse me, Princess" - Collins C. Jones ''History'' Astera, A World of Wonder Astera was a world which was odd in the sense that it was bigger than Earth, but had the same gravity as it, interesting environments, creatures of great size that didn’t collapse under their own weight, and races that greatly varied. Another note was that it was a world brimming with magic, as every creature had the energies of magic within them. But just because it had magic didn’t mean that the people of this world solely relied on it, they had “Magi-technological” relic that they slowly uncovered and understood. People Wyvernians, considered to be the oldest race, they created the “Magi-technological” relics, but stopped due to a war between factions among them which ended with a near extinction of themselves. They are quite similar to humans, but possess four toed, digitigrade legs, four fingers on each hand, pointed ears, and pronounced noses. They are mentally different as well in both in an intelligence aspect, and psychological aspect, as a majority of Wyvernians are pacifists and do not wish to personally engage in combat. Wyvernians are also the most long lived species, living for approximately five thousand years, a curious thing is that they shrink when they become elderly, but in rare cases, grow to huge proportions. They are one of the most capable magic users on Astera, as it is said that the war between their people was ended by wiping out most of their own people and disabling many of the Relics. After the war they decided to be in balance with nature and use their knowledge to help others. Eldrid, akin to the elves found in fairy tales, they are considered as “Future Wyvernians”, not due to being literally from the future, but as to they are the Wyvernian’s closest relative in regards to biology. They have pointed ears, but in everything else they resemble humans. They are second only to the Wyvernians when it comes to magic. They have three kingdoms, where one is considered the leaders of Astera itself. Ekrids, a sister species of the Eldrid, what they lack in knowledge and wisdom, they make up for in Physicality and skill. They are a tribal race who actually despise the Relics and would destroy any they’d come across with prejudice. That does not mean they hate anyone who uses the relics, to them it’s impulsive and right. Ascals, Men, Mortals, or for simplicity, Humans. A race much similar to Earth’s inhabitants, one of the many coinciding evolutionary similarities in the universe. They would be considered superior to humans in a physical and mental aspect, not like Kryptonians, an Ascal can simply condition themselves at an interesting pace, so long as they keep breaking limits they can be considered by Earth to be Superhuman. They’re considered a jack of all trades in terms of what they’re capable of as they were a race that did well for the longest without the Wyvernian Relics. Draverians, similar to dwarves in fairy tales. Just like Dwarves, they are short in stature, love working, and are a naturally rowdy bunch. They look like just short Ascals, and are theorized to be such as their only difference was their early use of Wyvernian relics to make homes in mountains and volcanoes. They are natural blacksmiths, alchemists, engineers, and even warriors. Felynians, a race of cat like Ascals who also managed to survive with only minimal amounts of Wyvernian relics in a tribal fashion. Aquarians, Dragonians Orgonians Creatures Dire Shrikes, human sized flying birds with the ability to control ice. They hunt with the use of Ice Magic, since freezing their prey and carrying off is difficult, they make use of their ice by creating obstacles ranging from blocks to even spikes, when successfully hunted, they impale their prey onto a spike of ice for later consumption, or to mark their territory. Darkshine Wolves, huge wolves with a crystal like coat of fur, sharp claws on all its paws, and a powerful bite. These animals have the ability to absorb any type of light within their fur and fire it out as a form of attack. Its second ability allows it to produce a dark fog like gas from its body which is so dark that no light can shine through it. It uses both these abilities in conjunction with each other, as when light is shined within the fog like gas, it becomes brighter and renders the poor victim in a complete temporary blindness. Chimerax Monsters TBA Lands Ascalon, the Kingdom of men, a large landmass with many biomes, it has multiple villages. This Kingdom was founded by King Ascalon and named the kingdom after him. It was known as a “Land of Adventurers” as it was filled with many creatures, monster, and Wyverian relics. The reason for this is that Ascalon was actually the battlefield of the war Wyverians waged on each other. Goukee, a large archipelago just more than a dozen miles far from Ascalon, a human territory mostly comprised of different villages all ran by a clan. Their culture is very similar to Eastern Asian cultures (Japan, China, Korea). The clans in this large Island are: The Pon, The Djao, The Zeku, The Tsik, and Nouy. But one group is an empire that rules most of the island, The Shang. Lataka Godor, a mostly snowy land with forests and lakes, filled with monsters. There are members of most races here, all residing in a large village built on the ruins of a gigantic Wyverian castle. This village is headed by the Ogorian War Chief known as, Hark Ghaur. Here, the inner savagery of any individual can be brought out, that inner rage even had a rune created in its honor, used in brands, carvings, tattoos, and in rare cases, birth marks. The Dark Lord TBA Background Life on Astera A youth in the land of Ascalon, Lhynn wanted a life of heroic proportions , as if knew that there was more to himself than meets the eye. His father, mother, and older sister dislike this behavior of his as he often would land himself into trouble. But it was bound to happen ever since his father gave him a bow. Always fighting monsters; practicing his aim, even learning how to fight without it. One day the royal family passed through the village, and Lhynn always followed it, fantasizing of being a Knight. The family was attacked by a bunch of Goblins and without thinking, Lhynn went to assist the knights defending the family, and they were in awe by his skills. Impressed by that display, the king of Ascalon requested that Lhynn become a knight in his ranks. Despite his dream of being a hero, the young man still had one thing keeping him, his family. Lhynn was given five moons to decide, but the king gave it more as five moons left to spend with his family. For four moons he was quiet to his family about the king’s request, but on the final moon he told them, and through awe and sadness, they didn’t want to let him go, but through promises of bringing advancement and glory to them, they accepted. No longer was he Lhynn the reckless, now was the beginning of Lhink, the archer of Ascalon. Champions of Astera After becoming a knight, his skills grew, his senses sharpened, and his aim was true. These were enough for the King of Ascalon to consider him a champion for all Ascals making him part of the Champions of Astera. These champions are a member of each race who are against the dark lord, that being: Ascals, Orgonians, Dragonians, Aquarians, Felynians, Draverians, Ekrid, Wyvernian, and Eldrid. The leader of these champions was Princess Astera herself, princess of the Eldrid, as all their skills and abilities they were blessed with were destined to fight the Dark Lord. Despite many shortcomings, the champions formed close bonds, rivalries, some even falling in love with each other. That love was between the young princess and Lhynn, though this was an unspoken love, both parties dismissing such things, it was felt by all champions. In fact both Astera and Lhynn had many in common: Both young, had a responsibility, and most especially, feel burdened by said responsibility. Soon after accomplishing many heroic deeds, The Champions were ready to face the Dark Lord, they all rallied armies of their people to face this threat. Slowly, each champion lost their life in battle, only for Lhynn and Astera to face the dark lord in battle, a battle that would shake the fate of all three. An Eternal Hero and the Immortal Queen Though fatigued and wounded, Lhynn was ready to let fly the last arrow into The Dark Lord. Before he could, the evil presence had cast a spell in the ancient Wyverian language for them to reincarnate, Lhynn when another is born with his face and name, and The Dark Lord in the corruption of a powerful and influential magic user. Lhynn fired the arrow into The Dark Lord, swearing to always fight evil no matter what state he was in, the warrior died his first death that day from his wounds. Astera in her grief carried the lifeless hero back to his people, as they grieved over the boy, but Astera knew of the spell cast and sought a plan. She requested the most skilled blacksmiths and magic user to forge a crown that would allow her to be immortal so long as she wears it. And so began a cycle of the battle between good and evil, the beginning of a tragic fate of Lhynn of Ascalon, Selected Champions, Queen Astera, and the Dark Lord. Lives on Astera As said by the spell, there were four Lhynns who have won against the Dark Lord in all of Astera’s History. The rest have either been able to live in peace, become corrupted, or died by the hands of The Dark Lord without defeating him. Only of great importance would these incarnations remember their life before, meaning the Queen had to make no mention of any in order to give him the illusion of being in control, and to her pain, manipulate him. These successful lives also died due to wounds sustained in battle from The Dark Lord, as if that was his only true functioning purpose, as all these lives that fought The Dark Lord only lived to the age of twenty. These four lives have greatly impacted all of Astera with their actions through acts of varying sizes. His second incarnation was Lhynn, the mighty, a well respected warrior for hire in Ascalon known for his great physicality in combat, he wielded a mighty sword and worn an indestructible suit of armor both forged from a Godzinus. He was more tough and blunt than the first Lhynn, and rowdy as well, so much so that even the dwarves wanted him to settle down. He led armies himself in the battlefield known as the Mad Champion. Unlike his first life, this Lhynn still had the Champions with him to fight The Dark Lord. He died sacrificing himself so that the finishing blow could be landed. His third incarnation was The Valiant Lhynn, a knight under the service of Queen Astera herself. As a knight he was not only protective of The Queen, but also of the denizens of Astera the world, helping when he could. He wore the special armor of the Asteran knights which had a variety of miraculous effects on the wearer, and wielded a Halberd which could send shockwaves from the axe head and fire focused energy from the spear head, and it was very sharp. He was closest with Queen Astera and even became a general for the united armies of Astera. He defeated The Dark Lord through pure strategy and brought unity between the races, but a few days after, fell before an assassin who served The Dark Lord. His fourth incarnation was Lhynn Braveun, a traveling warrior. This incarnation came at a time of great need, when many lives before him either died or became corrupted by The Dark Lord. Astera, both the world and The Queen, felt hopeless, until he came. Armor worn, sword and shield in hand, despite no Champions, no armies, he bravely faced the forces of Darkness. He’s freed all kingdoms, liberated all races, and most importantly traveled to save the Queen and slay The Dark Lord. And it was at this moment, the rules of the Cycle had changed, as after saving the Queen and killing The Dark Lord, he lived. Now, after that change, all of Lhink’s future selves had done different things. One brought Astera and nature in balance, another gave the idea of life outside of Astera, and even some have established more kingdoms for Ascals. But little did all of Astera know that once Darkness returned full force, Astera would be brought to ruin. Fall of Astera In fifty thousand years, The Dark Lord had returned, greater in power, his forces the greatest size it has ever been at, his evil at its worst, and he had control of mechanical Wyverian relics that he used as weapons. The Queen, The Champions, and Lhynn knew that this war was lost, but not the people of this World. It turns out the Queen had one last contingency, and it was an idea from Lhynn, a way off Astera. The smartest minds built ships for each race, An “Enviro Ship” for various all wildlife which contained a gate to a pocket dimension with a large island that had multiple biomes for all creatures, and one for Queen Astera. These ships were charted to a world far from theirs, Earth. And in their greatest leap of faith, they left their world, with Lhynn and other champions protecting their respective ship from enemies who snuck aboard. They arrived on Earth before any advanced life was formed and all denizens went into stasis. New Life on Earth Turns out Lhynn’s ability to reincarnate had to do with the planet he was on, and he appeared all over Earth in all its lifetime. The lack of The Dark Lord gave Lhynn’s forever reincarnating soul a semblance of peace and variation. He’s witnessed many amazing moments throughout history, and relished them. In one instance he became a superhero in the 21st Century, fighting the more mystical threats at that time. He even aided many heroes that were in need, sparred with said heroes (Sometimes winning), and even fighting some of their greatest foes. An Asteran Legacy Collins C. Jones is the latest reincarnation of Lhynn on Earth. He was born to archaeologists Joseph Jones and Cordelia Jones, and he was raised on the prospects of pre history, relics, and artifacts. Due to this, he went on many adventures with them, as this life agreed with him well. Unknown to this family, all the relics and artifacts they found were not of earth, as if a joke by fate, they were all Asteran. One day in Europe, they uncovered an underground temple, to which the family split up to cover more ground. Collins however felt a sense of nostalgia, as if this temple was important to him. He could feel something drew him deeper into the temple, as if calling, no, screaming at him to hurry. Eventually he found what he believed to be sarcophagi everywhere, until one stood out, as it had some sort of tablet loose Personality Powers/Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Trivia Category:Legacies Category:Infamoussnakerising